


Сенсей

by Olololsh, Team Adult Comics 2020 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: WTF Adult Comics 2020: спецквест — Бимбогами [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Existential Crisis, Gen, Mystical Creatures, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/Team%20Adult%20Comics%202020
Summary: Клинт приехал в Японию убивать плохих людей
Series: WTF Adult Comics 2020: спецквест — Бимбогами [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652287
Kudos: 3





	Сенсей

Идти было сложно: хлесткий дождь бил в лицо, а встречный ветер мешал нормально дышать. Клинт почти не различал дороги. Долбаные тайфуны. Ночью обещали самый пиздец. В рекане вверх по улице призывно светили теплым и сухим окна. Даже днем и в хорошую погоду улица казалась скорее вымершей, и только небольшой рекан выглядел обитаемым. Хозяйка намекнула, что после… _после_ те немногие, кто не исчез, решили уехать в Токио. А она осталась: рекан держали несколько поколений до нее, и она искренне надеялась, что и после будут. Он пережил многое, и бросать его сейчас для нее было хуже предательства.  
  
Грязь быстрыми потоками стекала вниз по улице, и Клинт уже давно перестал обращать внимание, что заливает по щиколотку. В принципе, ему было плевать. Осталось одно незаконченное дельце в Токио — и можно будет ехать дальше. Он, правда, еще не решил, куда именно, но мразей везде осталось с избытком.  
  
Чем ближе Клинт подходил к рекану, тем отчетливее слышал ругань. Присмотревшись, заметил тощего сгорбленного старика на пороге, и хозяйка определенно не собиралась того впускать.  
  
— Прошу! — скрипуче тянул старик. — У меня промокли все вещи! Очень холодно.  
  
— Уходи! У нас нет мест.  
  
— Оосава-сама! — окликнул ее Клинт, почти оказавшись под крышей. — Ночью тайфун будет свирепствовать. Это мой гость. Нужен еще футон. Я заплачу.  
  
— Благодари гайдзина, — фыркнула хозяйка и быстро скрылась в темноте рекана.  
  
— Я один здесь, — хмыкнул Клинт, пропустив старика вперед. Плотно закрыв за собой дверь, он стянул промокшие насквозь кроссовки. — Не понимаю, что на нее нашло.  
  
— У меня нет денег.  
  
Только сейчас Клинт заметил, что тот в древних гэта и штопанной много раз одежде.  
  
— Отличный выбор. Надо тоже было в них идти.  
  
— Для тайфуна — самое то, — проследив за его взглядом, рассмеялся старик беззубым ртом. — А ты неплохо говоришь на японском, гайдзин. Как тебя зовут?  
  
— У меня в имени есть буква «эл», так что — как хочешь, так и называй. Можно просто «гайдзин», я привык.  
  
В комнате было сухо. Клинт, стараясь не наступать мокрыми ногами на татами, вытащил рюкзак. Порывшись, достал две футболки, шорты и тренировочные штаны. Больше ничего не было — только костюм Ронина.  
  
— Это чистое. Ванная чуть дальше по коридору, — он протянул старику на выбор вещи, и тот схватил штаны и серую футболку.  
  
— Сам-то трясешься, гайдзин, — по-доброму улыбнулся старик. — Для человека, настолько хорошо говорящего, ты слишком плохо знаешь про сэнто и культуру омовения тела. Пошли.  
  
— У меня татуировки, которые могут вас оскорбить.  
  
Старик рассмеялся. Смеялся он громко, зажмурив глаза и схватившись свободной рукой за живот. Клинт искренне не понимал, что того могло настолько рассмешить. Хотя да, он и сам слышал, что за последние пять лет многие устоявшиеся традиции пересмотрели и просто забыли. И татуировки носят не только якудза.  
  
— Да у меня у самого есть, — старик закатал рукав. На предплечье у него была старая, уже выцветшая татуировка. Традиционный веер. — В память о своей старушке сделал.  
  
— А…? — осекшись, Клинт замолчал. Не его это дело.  
  
Положив сухие шмотки в корзины, они разделись. В ванной оказалось пиздецки холодно. И этот холод отражался от кафеля, от краев огромной ванны, от зеркал и потолка. Даже от него самого. Будь Клинт один — врубил бы душ и просто стоя ополоснулся. Без ванны и всяких других премудростей. Но он был не один, так что сел на низкий табурет, явно не рассчитанный на его рост, и врубил воду. Старик управлялся лучше. Ну конечно: он-то этим с самого детства занимался. В Японии все Клинту казалось подчиненным каким-то ритуалам. Даже посрать в рекане — и то ритуал: дошлепал до сортира, у входа надел тапки, а потом сиди и наслаждайся пением птиц, подогревом и несколькими вариантами того, как зад подмыть. Какие там биде в Северной Африке? Вот где сортирный рай!  
  
— Кстати, — опустившись в горячую воду, Клинт вопросительно уставился на старика, — а я так и не спросил, как вас называть?  
  
— Как хочешь, гайдзин. И почему ты решил, что твои картинки с самураем без хозяина меня оскорбят?  
  
Подняв руку и посмотрев на татуировки, Клинт пожал плечами. Слышал когда-то, что японцы крайне ревностно относятся и к своим национальным изображениям, и, тем более, к татуировкам. Может, и правда: все изменилось, и все теперь живут совсем иначе? Как минимум, туристов в сезон тайфунов в этом рекане не наблюдалось.  
  
— Почему ты вообще решил тут остановиться?  
  
Старик опустился в воду по самый подбородок и уставился на Клинта цепкими черными глазами.  
  
— Дела в Токио завтра. А тут тихо, нет никого. И не очень дорого.  
  
— А меня почему впустил? Ты же меня не знаешь даже. Еще и в комнату свою. Одежду дал…  
  
— А почему нет? Тайфун идет. Негоже оставаться на улице. Да и футболки у меня две.  
  
Одежда висела на старике мешком, штаны пришлось сильно подвернуть и крепко завязать на поясе — падали. Хозяйка расстелила еще один футон, пока они мылись. На столе стояло две миски с мисо-супом, огромный термос кипятка и пара чашек. Обычно вечером Клинта ждала одна миска и одна чашка. Заселившись, он сразу сказал, что традиционные японские ужины — это накладно и сложно, и ему вполне хватит супа. Старик уселся на колени и, громко причмокивая, быстро расправился с едой, тогда как Клинт сесть-то нормально не мог: ноги слишком быстро затекали.  
  
— У меня есть кое-что, гайдзин, — с лукавой улыбкой, старик достал из тряпичной сумки бутылку японского виски и с торжествующим видом поставил на стол.  
  
— «Сантори»? — рассмеялся Клинт.  
  
— Да, но что смешного?  
  
— Да был фильм один, американский, там как раз про Токио и рекламу виски «Сантори». Жена его обожала просто. Раз двадцать смотрели.  
  
Старик грустно улыбнулся, будто что-то понял, хрустнул крышкой и щедро разлил по чашкам.  
  
— А о чем фильм-то? — он протянул одну.  
  
Уставившись на нее, Клинт задумался. А о чем был тот фильм? Он любил другие. Как минимум — отца той режиссера.  
  
— Об одиночестве, — подняв чашку, Клинт уважительно кивнул старику, и тот кивнул в ответ.  
  
Японский виски был крайне на любителя, и теперь вся боль героя Мюррея казалась куда понятнее. Клинт хотя бы знал язык, что, впрочем, не делало его менее белым и высоким. Фильм вышел чертовски давно, когда с Лорой у них не было еще ничего серьезного, Клинт все еще порывался на Ближний Восток мстить за одиннадцатое сентября, а Фьюри словно назло заваливал бумажной работой. Двадцать лет назад. Тот акробат-паук даже не родился еще, а Наташа только-только стала совершеннолетней по американским законам и вообще работала на русских.  
  
— Ты грустишь, гайдзин.  
  
Подняв глаза от стола, Клинт увидел улыбающегося старика с бутылкой в руке. Выдавив улыбку в ответ, он подвинул чашку:  
  
— Так, устал просто. И погода плохая. А мне завтра в Токио надо.  
  
— Мне тоже.  
  
— Я еду в Синдзюку, могу подвезти: все равно такси вызывать.  
  
— Нет, гайдзин, — отмахнулся старик и опрокинул в себя виски. — Мне надо в храм бога нищеты. Зачем тебе мимо проезжать? Еще навлечешь на себя страдания…  
  
— Я и так страдаю, мне давно нечего терять, сенсей, — ухмыльнулся Клинт, наконец в своей голове подобрав имя для старика. Тот хохотнул и снова разлил виски.  
  
— Зря ты думаешь, что нечего. Всегда есть что.  
  
— Ничего у меня нет, — упрямо мотнул головой Клинт и влил в себя виски. Вкус уже почти не чувствовался. Да что это старик вообще знал? Хотя, может и знал. Похоже и он потерял жену. Может и _раньше_. — Я все потерял, что было. И так отдал все, что мне было важно, чтобы быть рядом. Но не помогло. Ничего у меня не осталось.  
  
— А вот… если у тебя сейчас есть что-то, — хитро прищурился сенсей, сжимая пальцами чашку, — готов ли ты это потерять, чтобы вернуть то, что важно?  
  
Клинт уставился на него, в голове перебирая, что же у него осталось. А у него не осталось ничего, кроме него самого, его боли, его умений и нескольких тысяч басков, помогавших устанавливать баланс, куда более логичный, чем попытался тот ебанутый инопланетянин.  
  
— У меня ничего нет, кроме моей жизни, — горько усмехнулся Клинт, и сенсей молча кивнул.  
  
Допив, они плотно закрыли окна, и, почти не обращая внимания на вой ветра и шум дождя, легли. Клинту нравилось спать почти на полу, и нравилась жесткая подушка. Сенсей начал что-то рассказывать. Они лежали почти в темноте и одни, но тот говорил шепотом. Клинту напомнило детство: Барни всегда что-то рассказывал в темноте. И когда пытался не быть услышанным отцом, и позже — в приюте.  
  
Сенсей рассказывал старую легенду про красные цветы, не пускающие силы зла к людям, и его голос убаюкивал.  
  


***

  
Наташа снова с силой выдергивала свои пальцы и снова летела вниз. Клинт проснулся, с трудом ловя ртом воздух. Кровь херачила в висках. Башке было холодно: волосы мокрые. Лора что-то невнятно пробубнила и перевернулась на другой бок. Три семнадцать.  
  
Тогда, в Японии, Клинту все еще было, _кого_ терять.


End file.
